Coming Back To You
by DiGiShOrTi
Summary: When Mimi comes back to Japan after 5 years to visit & meet up with her old friends, she will see that alot of things have changed, including feelings? As for Mimi she came back to see her friends.. right? UndecideD CouplingS -ReAd & ReViEw PlEaSe!-


-:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:--:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:-  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 1-Home Sweet Home  
  
-:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:--:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:-  
  
Disclaimer-I Do NoT OwN DiGiMoN!  
  
-:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:--:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:-  
  
School had just ended for the summer for a young girl with strawberry blonde hair.. she sat at the cafe with a small group of friends..  
  
"So Mimi.. what are you doing for the summer?" a blonde girl asked  
  
Mimi turned to her direction, "Well.. I wanna go somewhere.. far away.." then stared distantly into space  
  
"You mean outta state?" a brunette asked  
  
"Ya, she wants to go back to Japan don't you?" a blonde guy asked  
  
"Micheal.. where would you get such an idea?" Mimi rolled her eyes  
  
"Oh we all know thats where you've been dying to go ever since you moved here.." Micheal pointed out  
  
"What?! No I haven't New York is my home.. I couldn't be happier.."  
  
"Right.. and I'm happy living in a dog house.."  
  
Everyone laughed except Mimi, "Ugh.. ok maybe I do wanna go to Japan.. so what?"  
  
"Then why don't you?" the blonde girl asked  
  
"Well.. its not that simple.. I mean I have to get my parents to let me first off.. and then I have to explain to all my old friends that I'm coming back after little or no contact for five years.." Mimi sighed  
  
The blonde sighed feeling useless having no way to help her friend.  
  
"Hey look Meems.. it could be worse.. just tell your friends that you're sorry.. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to know your coming for a visit.." Micheal tried to cheer her up  
  
Mimi sighed again as she got up, "I'm gonna go home.. I need to think.." and before anyone could say anything Mimi had left. Once Mimi got home she went to her room and plopped onto her bed where she sat thinking of her old friends.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was the day Mimi was leaving to New York everyone had come to say their last goodbyes..  
  
Mimi cried as she hugged each of her friends for the last time.. or so she thought.. she had wished Tai luck on getting together with Sora, Matt luck with starting his band, TK in basketball, Kari in photography, Izzy with computers, Joe with getting to college, and Sora with everything.  
  
She remembered seeing all their faces as she boarded the plane..  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
So many unanswered questions.. what had happened in the five years she wasn't there? Of course she heard of Matt's band it was worldwide, but that was about the only thing she knew.. besides when she met Yolei, Davis, and Cody with TK and Kari a few times in the digital world. Besides that.. and a few phone calls or emails hear and there.. that was all.. maybe they had forgotten about her. Mimi just didn't know.. it hurt to think that maybe it was true and that they don't even remember her. A few tears trickled down her cheek.  
  
Sure she was happy in New York, she made many new friends, her family also became very wealthy thanks to the job that her dad took which brought them to the states in the first place. Mimi had started a modeling career and singing as well. So reguardless Mimi couldn't say she wasn't happy with her life.. she lived the life of luxury.. of course she should be happy right?  
  
Mimi sat up and grabbed the phone on her desk beside her bed, she dailed a phone number and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello.. uhm.. is Sora there?"  
  
"Uh.. yes.. hold on.." after afew seconds Sora had picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yes, may I ask who this is?"  
  
Mimi gulped, would she remember?, "Sora.. its me.. Mimi.."  
  
"Mimi!?"  
  
"Ya.."  
  
"Oh my gosh.. its been forever!!!"  
  
"Ya.."  
  
"Hey you don't sound all that good are you ok?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine.. I was just wondering.. what would you say if I said I was thinking about coming to visit for the summer?"  
  
"I would say.. whats there to think about!? You have to come to vist we all miss you SO much!"  
  
Mimi slightly smiled, "Really?"  
  
"YA! Of course, its just not the same without you!"  
  
"Well.. since you put it that way.. I'll be on the next flight.."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yup.. so hey I gotta go pack.. can you or someone come and pick me up?"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Alright I'll call back with the time soon.."  
  
"Ok bye!"  
  
"Buh bye!"  
  
They hung up, Mimi got up and began packing imediately.. meanwhile Sora started dialing numbers telling everyone the news. As soon as Mimi had finished she went to her parents to let them know.. after talking about it for a brief moment both of them had agreed it would be ok. Her dad arranged for a flight to leave as soon as possible. So Mimi called Sora back to let her know what time she would arrive, afterwords she made her way downstairs and out the door, her parents both hugged and kissed her before letting her get into the limo.  
  
"Now Mimi did you remember to get.." Mrs. Tachikawa started  
  
"Yes mom.. don't worry I have everything I need.. I'll call you.. I love you both.. "  
  
"I love you too!" They both said in unison  
  
With that the limo drove off..  
  
"I think our baby girl is growing up.." Mrs. Tachikawa leaned close to her husband  
  
Mimi stared out the window of the limo as it sped away toward the airport. Once it pulled ino the parking lot she got out and was led by her driver to the terminal, he also carried her bags, "Thanks.. " she smiled as he set them down for her at the baggage place.  
  
"Have fun m'lady.." he bowed and walked away  
  
Mimi took a deep breath and entered to the plane, after taking her seat, which was a window seat, she sighed and whispered, "Goodbye New York.. "  
  
It was a boring 9 hour flight.. Mimi had slept most of the way..  
  
"We Are Now Landing In Tokyo, Japan Please Stay Seated Until Told Otherwise.." was heard over the intercom  
  
Mimi's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the words 'Tokyo, Japan', "I'm back.." she whispered as she looked out the window to see the airport.. she couldn't stay seated she unbuckled her seatbelt and ran toward the exit. Everyone began staring.. Mimi didn't care she stood there until the door opened and when it did she ran through to seek her freinds. After walking off of the plane she stood there in awe.  
  
"Wow.." Mimi looked around, then snapped back into reality, since Sora hadn't seen Mimi and her 'new look' it might be hard for Sora to recognize her, so she figured she'd just look for Sora.. she began her search.. pushing her way through the crowd of people.. until *WHAM*  
  
Mimi fell to the ground along with another person, she got up, "Excuse me.."  
  
The other person, a guy, also got up, "Uh.. no problem.. "  
  
Mimi examined the guy, he wore all black, had blonde hair, and covered his eyes with sunglasses, for a minute she just stared not realizing it  
  
"Ahem.."  
  
"Oh.." she shook her head, "Sorry.."  
  
"It's ok.." he chuckled, he pulled his glasses down a little bit, to where Mimi got a glimpse of his sparkling blue eyes, they were enchanting, "Have we met before?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.. I don't think so.."  
  
He placed his glasses back on, "Well the names Ishida, Matt Ishida.." he extended his hand to her  
  
Mimi stopped for a moment, and began blushing madly  
  
"Hey c'mon I know I'm a rockstar and all but you don't have to be afraid to touch me.."  
  
Mimi began giggling, "Oh my gosh.. Matt.. you have no idea.."  
  
"Wha?" Matt stood confused  
  
"It's me.. Mimi.." she laughed  
  
Now it was Matt's turn to blush, "Oh geez.. I'm sorry Meems.. you look so.. different.. "  
  
"So do you.." Mimi hugged him, "It's been forever.. what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to pick you up.. Sora asked if I could.. and well here I am.. are you ready?"  
  
"Ya.. just let me get my stuff.." Mimi and Matt went to collect her luggage then proceeded to Matt's car which was a black viper..  
  
After Matt placed all of her luggage into the trunk, Mimi got into the passengers seat, and Matt got in the driver's seat.  
  
"This is a nice car.." Mimi sat looking around  
  
"You think?" Matt asked as he turned it on and zoomed off  
  
"Heck ya.." Mimi smiled  
  
Matt laughed, "So.. where are you staying?"  
  
"Huh? Staying.. oh.. oh my gosh.. I never even thought about that!"  
  
Matt laughed again, "You're kidding right?"  
  
"NO!" Mimi playful punched him in the arm  
  
"Well I'm sure you can stay with Sora or something.. don't worry we'll figure something out.."  
  
"Ya.. so where are you taking me?"  
  
"To Sora's actually.."  
  
"Ok.." Mimi sat back and enjoyed the ride  
  
Finally Matt pulled into Sora's driveway, they got out of the car, grabbed Mimi's things, and walked toward the door, it had already gotten dark.  
  
"Hmm.. all the lights are out.. are you sure shes home?"  
  
"Well why don't we knock and find out?" Matt went to knock on the door but before he could Mimi stopped him  
  
"No.. what if shes asleep? I don't want to wake her.."  
  
Matt knew they were all in there ready to surprise her, "Uhm.. maybe shes just watching TV, she likes it dark when she does that.."  
  
Mimi cocked an eyebrow, "Right.."  
  
"I'm serious.." Matt knocked on the door and waited  
  
"Come in!" Sora called out  
  
"See?" Matt grinned, and opened the door for Mimi  
  
Mimi walked into the darkness, ".. Sora?"  
  
The lights flickered on, "SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out. There were banners welcoming Mimi back and all kinds of food and drinks.  
  
"Time for music!" Sora cheered, and TK turned on the stereo.  
  
"Aw.. you guys!" Mimi said happly  
  
Matt leaned over and kissed Sora, Mimi stood in shock, "Uh?"  
  
Sora looked at Mimi then smiled, "Oh I forgot to tell you.. Matt and I are going out.."  
  
"OH! Well.. uhm ok.."Mimi said surprised, that was unexpected, "I'm gonna go talk to the others.."  
  
Mimi walked up to Tai who was chilling by the food and drinks.. no surprise, "Hey Tai!"  
  
"Oh.. hey two Mis!" Tai said and hugged her  
  
"Aw.. that's cute.. ! Two Mis? No one has ever called me that!" Mimi smiled  
  
Tai cocked an eyebrow, "Well it just popped into my head, so I said it.."  
  
"So.. I'm guessing it didn't work out?" Mimi asked  
  
"Huh?" he was confused  
  
Mimi hinted toward Matt and Sora  
  
"Oh.." Tai sighed as he remembered what had happened  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Sora: Wow! This is so exciting! People are already lining up for Matt's concert.  
  
Biyomon: Don't worry Sora, we'll be sure to get good seats. Especially when you bring him these homemade cookies.  
  
Sora: I hope.  
  
Tai: Sora, wait up!  
  
Sora: Oh, Tai.  
  
Agumon: Something smells good!  
  
Gabumon: Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmmm.....  
  
Biyomon: I bet you will; no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!  
  
Gabumon: I recent that! I'm on a diet!  
  
Tai: So,umm..... Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean... not that it matters to me... just wondering.  
  
Sora: No, I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards.  
  
Tai: Oh, I see... Matt, huh?  
  
Sora: *blushes*  
  
Tai: *puts his hand on Sora's shoulder* It's ok.  
  
Sora: You're not mad at me Tai?  
  
Tai: No, of course not. *nudges Sora* Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me.  
  
Sora: Thanks Tai.  
  
Agumon: The least you could do is leave us the cookies!  
  
Sora: *smiles* I'll tell you what. I'll make some special ones just for you. *Sora leaves*  
  
Tai: I'll be waiting............thanks.  
  
Agumon: You know what Tai?  
  
Tai: What?  
  
Agumon: You've really grown up.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Tai grinned, "Ya real grown up.."  
  
Mimi stood there confused, "Uhm.. ?"  
  
Tai looked at the confused Mimi and slightly smiled, "It's just been a long time.."  
  
"Ya.. but.. what about.. " she started to point toward Matt and Sora, a slow song came on, and Tai grabbed Mimi's hand and dragged her out on the dance floor, "TAI!"  
  
Tai grinned, "Oh c'mon.."  
  
Mimi placed her hands around Tai's neck and Tai placed his hands around her slender waist, they began swaying to the music as did TK and Kari and Matt and Sora, "As long as you explain.."  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"What happened? I thought you were going to.."  
  
"I did.. well kinda.. it just didn't work out.. besides Sora's happy now.. thats the important thing, right?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment, "Ya you know what.. I think I am.."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, not sure whether or not to actually believe that, "Your silly.."  
  
After the dance Mimi proceeded to go over and say hey to the others, Davis, TK, Yolei, and Kari were standing all together laughing and giggling.  
  
"Oh ya that was hilarious.." Mimi added, not even knowing what was funny to begin with  
  
"Hey Meems!" Yolei and Kari hugged their long gone friend, "So what have you guys been up to?"  
  
"A whole lot of.. nothing.." Davis sulked  
  
"Aw.. "Mimi giggled  
  
The group went on to explain that TK had become the star basketball player of his team and Kari was his #1 cheerleader, Kari had also gotten into photography, Davis was still star in soccer, and Yolei was busy working at her parents' store.  
  
"It actually sounds like you guys have been busy.." Mimi said as she sighed, "Compared to that I'm the one that has been doin nothing.. I mean all I ever do is party and shop.. "  
  
They laughed.  
  
TK wrapped his arm around Kari, "Ya.. alot of things have happened."  
  
Kari smiled, Davis pouted, "Ya TK gets all the luck.. all the girls just think I'm a jerk.."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Yolei: Whenever I see a cute boy, I automatically fall in love. I don't stop to think what they might be like. They might be really cool, like TK, or a real jerk, like Davis. But enough of that. From now on, I promise to be sincere with people!  
  
*Digi-Egg of Sincerity pops up*  
  
Cody: She got the Digiegg of Sincerity because she started talking so sincerily about her feelings.  
  
Davis: I guess that means she sincerily thinks I'm a jerk...  
  
*END FLASKBACK*  
  
Everyone laughed again except Mimi and Davis.  
  
Mimi put her hand on Davis' shoulder, "Don't say that.. I'm sure theres a great girl out there for you.. and she's really lucky.."  
  
Yolei bursted out in laughter. TK and Kari tried to keep it in.  
  
Davis nodded, "I guess.."  
  
"So where's Ken and Cody?" Mimi asked looking around  
  
"Oh they're not here, Ken went away to study something, and so did Cody only Cody went for something to with Kendo.." Yolei explained  
  
"Oh.. " Mimi looked back to her friends, "Well I'll talk to you guys later I'm going to go talk to Izzy and Joe.."  
  
"Ok later Meems.." they all said as Mimi went over to Izzy who was talking to Joe..  
  
"Hey.. "  
  
Izzy and Joe both looked over to Mimi.  
  
"Hi Mimi!" Joe smiled and examined her, "You look mesmeric, enchanting, stunning, tantalizing, provocative.."  
  
"Ok back-up.. what are you saying?" Mimi asked very confused  
  
"I believe he is trying to say that you look beautiful.." Izzy answered  
  
"Oh.. thanks then Joe you look quite spiffy yourself.." Mimi smiled, "So what have you two been up to?"  
  
"Well I got into college, of course studying to become a doctor, I also met this great girl her names Monica.." Joe explained  
  
"Ya.. and I've been busy studying with computers.. " Izzy sighed, "Other than that not much of anything.. "  
  
"Hmm.. sounds like me.. " Mimi giggled, "Other than the fact that I haven't did too much studying.."  
  
Just then Matt had grabbed the kareyoke systems' mic and announced, "Ok everyone.. now that I think you all have had your chance to say hey to Mimi.. LET'S PARTAY!" And with that said the music was turned on and everyone came out to the dance floor to dance. The night went by pretty fast and before anyone knew it it was 10 pm.. Everyone had began leaving, leaving Mimi standing there with Mimi.. in the terrible mess left behind. Mimi and Sora stood there for a moment, looking around..  
  
"Oh My Geez..!" Sora sighed, "My mom is gonna flip if she sees this mess!"  
  
Mimi grinned, "Thats why she isn't gonna see it!" she winked, "Let's get to work.."  
  
They started cleaning.. knowing Sora's mom would be home at any second.. luckly she was working late.. when teh girls had taken the last trash bag out they came back into the house.. exhausted.  
  
Then the door flew open, "I'm Home!" Sora's mom yelled, Mimi and Sora came to greet her, "Mimi! It's been so long.. " Sora's mom hugged her and smiled  
  
"How was your day mom?" Sora asked  
  
"Fine.. how was your party?"  
  
"Oh it was great.." Mimi smiled  
  
"There weren't any big messes now were there?"  
  
"Oh of course not!"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked around, "Hmm.. looks nice.. well if you girls will excuse me I'm going to bed, it's been a long day.."  
  
"Ok.. night!!" the girls said in unison  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi walked off to her bedroom. Mimi and Sora burst out laughing..  
  
"That was SO close!" Sora said between laughs  
  
"Ya I know!" Mimi giggled, "So is it alright if I stay here?"  
  
"Oh ya.. thats fine.. you can sleep in the guest room.. its right across.."  
  
"Its right across from your bedroom.. I know.. !" Mimi smiled  
  
Sora helped Mimi carry her luggage to the guest room. After Mimi got settled in the girls decided to call it a night.  
  
The week went by extremely fast, I guess thats how it goes when your having fun right? The group had went to every mall, every park, and every other hang out there was in Tokyo. Ok maybe not EVERY, but it sure felt like it! Joe had brought his girlfriend Monica to meet the group, she turned out to be really nice and pretty. Other than that, well that was it.  
  
It was now a Saturday night, and most of the group had decided to get together and have a small party at the Kamiya household while Tai and Kari's parents were out of town. The people who were there were: Tai and Kari (DuH), Mimi, Sora, Matt, Izzy, TK and Yolei. They were all sitting in the family room, watching movie when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Tai got up and went to answer it, when he opened it he surprisingly saw.. "Jun?!"  
  
Jun smiled, "Of course!" She looked at Tai, his expression was a very freaked out one, "Hey! your suippose to be happy I'm here!"  
  
Tai rubbed teh back of his head, "Oh I am.. "  
  
Davis then came in, "Sorry about this guys she wouldn't let me leave the house without her.."  
  
"Then why didn't you just stay.." TK said under his breath  
  
Matt sat there horrified, he tried to put a pillow up to his face hoping Jun wouldn't notice him.  
  
"OH MATTIE POO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"no........" Matt whimpered  
  
Jun stood in front of him, "Aw.. look he's trying to hide.. are you that shy?"  
  
Sora sat there beside Matt, giggling, even if she was his girlfriend, it was still funny to watch him be attacked by Jun  
  
Jun pulled the pillow away from Matt's face, "Aw.. how adorable.."  
  
Matt swallowed, "Sora?" he desprerately asked for help  
  
Sora giggled, "Jun? Don't you think you should give him just a little bit of space?"  
  
Jun sighed, "Sure.." so she sat on the other side of him  
  
By this time Tai and Davis had also came back and joined the group..  
  
-:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:--:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:-  
  
WoW! Finally the end of chapter 1! Kind of a cliffhanger ending.. SORRY! So what do you think the group should do next? I need your voting on couples as well! So many possibilities.. LoL.. well REVIEW! Let me know if you like the story! Thanks! Until next chappy.. -x0x0-  
  
-:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:--:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- -:¦:- 


End file.
